1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a percussion instrument, and more particularly to a built-up drum.
2. Description of Related Art
Drums are one kind of common musical instrument, which are often used in various celebrations, such as concerts, ceremonies and so on. Among various musical instruments, drums are very important Drums are one kind of percussion instrument, as such they are often used for accompaniment, for example, for religious music. When drums are combined with other percussion instruments, the atmosphere will likely be warm and exciting, or easy and lively, so drums have strong expressive force in music.
However, whether small-sized drums or large-sized drums all need to be carried to sites of activities. Large-sized drums have large volume and are heavy themselves, so they need a large amount of manpower and space for carrying or transport. Though small-sized drums do not demonstrate this problem, the occupied space is remains large when many small-sized drums are carried. Further, conventional drums have integral drum bodies created during their manufacture. Additionally, their drum bodies and drum faces are combined firmly and cannot be disassembled into smaller parts before carrying, so conventional drums are very inconvenient for transport. Accordingly, conventional drums have shortcomings related to carrying, transport, and space during transport. This is a particular area in which there is significant need and in which improvement will be welcomed.
Hence, the inventors of the present invention believe that the shortcomings described above are able to be resolved and hereby urge the useful solutions presented in this description of the present invention which presents a useful design, and is an effective improvement.